


Un goût de sang

by Oceanna



Series: L'héritière Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, fanatisme, folie, narrateur peu fiable, point de vue : Rodolphus, relation amoureuse tordue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il a entendu son nom, Black, comme un promesse. Il l'a vue, intelligente, manipulatrice, fascinée par le sang. Elle serait sa marionnette. Sa complice - ils étaient parfaits ensemble. Parfaits dans leurs projets. Parfaits pour servir leur Seigneur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un goût de sang

_ **Un goût de sang** _

.

« _La violence, la vraie violence, ne se trouve pas dans les bagarres mais dans les mensonges, la haine, l’intolérance, dans les guerres qui ensanglantent l’actualité et dans les petites agressions nichées au cœur de notre quotidien._ »

Pierre Bottero, préface aux libraires d'Ellana, l'Envol.

.

Elle est là, dans la cellule à côté de lui. Ils ne l'ont pas mise là par pitié, non, c'est par vengeance, il le sait bien. Chaque fois que le jour gris se lève, il voit sa déchéance, ses yeux fous, désespérés qui roulent dans ses orbites, sous l'emprise de souvenirs qu'il devine. Ses lèvres sont rouges, trop souvent mordues jusqu'au sang, gercées, ouvertes, trop rouges.

Il a faim de ce sang, mais de larges barreaux les séparent. Ils n'y peuvent que glisser la main, et sentir le bout des doigts de l'autre, squelettiques, secs, desséchés – rien que la peau sur les os, les os, les os qu'ils deviendront peut-être.

Heureusement, il entend encore sa voix. Rauque et éraillée, à peine plus qu'un murmure, qu'un gémissement, qu'un râle – deux mots qui reviennent sans cesse. _Il reviendra. Il reviendra. Il reviendra. Il reviendra. Il reviendra. Il reviendra..._

Litanie qui la maintient en vie. Qui lui permet de ne pas se jeter sur les barreaux la tête la première. Qui lui permet de ne pas gratter sa peau jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à ce que le sang ait quitté ses veines, ait plongé son corps dans une faiblesse mortelle.

Au fond de son âme, dans un lieu encore protégé des Détraqueurs, il en est soulagé. Elle pourrait le faire. Elle pourrait gratter la peau de ses poignets avec ses ongles, jusqu'à ce que le sang perle, et plus loin encore. Ses ongles sont solides – il en porte la marque sur son corps – et elle n'a pas conscience de la douleur.

Elle pourrait...

Elle a déjà failli le faire. Personne ne le sait, même pas elle. Lui, il garde ce secret au fond de son cœur. Mais il revient de plus en plus souvent, attiré par les Détraqueurs. Il se souvient. Ses yeux enfoncés dans ses orbites, ce regard fou – il l'a déjà vu. En ce temps-là, elle déclenchait les plus belles batailles que Poudlard ait jamais connu. Quelques mots acides, un geste de baguette, et ils étaient dix, vingt à se précipiter sur les autres, en face, les ennemis. Elle était la première à se jeter sur eux, et il devait la suivre pour l'empêcher de jeter un impardonnable si l'envie lui prenait. Elle lançait sorts sur sorts, jusqu'à ce que la magie d'un professeur l'immobilise, mais elle ne se défendait pas. Pas le moindre charme, pas le moindre geste. La combinaison des sorts qu'elle évitait aurait pu être mortelle ; elle n'en avait cure. Les autres ne le savaient pas – il était le seul à la protéger.

Elle ne le remarquait même pas, elle ne songeait qu'à faire couler le sang. Elle ne songeait qu'à dépasser les bornes. Elle ne songeait qu'à ne plus penser, qu'à s'épuiser pour faire cesser ses insomnies. Si s'ouvrir les veines semblait la seule solution, elle l'aurait fait.

Elle avait seize ans.

Son père l'avait reniée – trahie – volée.

Il lui avait présenté leur Seigneur.

.

_Il reviendra. Il reviendra. Il reviendra. Il reviendra._

Il répète ce refrain lui aussi, à en perdre la tête. _Il reviendra, il reviendra..._

Il reviendra, ils les libérera, parce qu'ils ont été ses serviteurs les plus fidèles, les plus dévoués. Il reviendra. Ils vaincront, et le sang coulera à flot, tant et tant qu'ils pourront s'y baigner et s'en nourrir pour regagner les forces qu'Azkaban leur a pris, qu'ils pourront se venger, enfin, se venger ! Douce certitude – il voit déjà la surface rouge et ondoyante, mais les Détraqueurs ont tôt fait de lui sucer toute la joie que lui procure ce rêve.

Il ne reviendra pas. Qui pourrait l'aider ? Ses fidèles, ses vrais fidèles sont tous ici – ou morts ! Les autres sont des traîtres, des chiffes molles, des larves et des limaces ! Ils ont menti pour se protéger, ils ont oublié qui ils servaient pour mieux se parjurer !

Traîtres ! Lâches !

La rage le maintient en vie. Ceux-là paieront. Après les autres, les sangs impurs, de boue et de bourbes, les traîtres-à-leur-sang ! Ils paieront les derniers, quand ils se seront réjouis d'avoir retourné leur veste au bon moment, quand ils seront certains d'être en sécurité... Et là, ils y passeront. Tous. Lucius et son sourire méprisant. Severus et ses mystères. Karkaroff et ses menaces. Macnair et ses fausses subtilités. Ils y passeront les derniers, lorsqu'ils auront goûte la gloire qui ne leur revient pas !

Il se fera un plaisir de les torturer avec Bellatrix. Dans la souffrance, la vraie souffrance, ils révéleront leur vraie nature. Ils crieront. Ils pleureront, ils supplieront. Leur dignité rigide, leurs faux semblants et leurs courbettes... Tout sera effacé par le sang et les larmes et la sueur qui coulera sur leur peau – avec la morve, la bave et la pisse qu'ils ne sauront plus retenir. Les beaux mots qui assaisonnaient leurs discours ne leur serviront plus à rien. Ils ne seront que des loques, tremblantes et sanglotantes – brisées.

Et à ce moment-là, il pourra goûter leur sang sur les lèvres de Bellatrix pendant que la même euphorie coulera dans leurs veines, et que le sang aura le goût envoûtant de la victoire et du pouvoir.

Mais pour cela, Il doit revenir. Il reviendra. Il est celui qui changera le monde. Il est celui né pour le dominer. Il est celui dont les pouvoirs dépassent l'entendement.

Il reviendra : il saura vaincre la mort.

Mais qui sera là pour l'aider ? Qui sera là, puisqe les autres ont trahi et que ses fidèles sont enfermés ici ? Qui pourra le guider de nouveau vers eux, qui pourra les libérer afin qu'ils puissent suivre leur serment, leur promesse ?

Oh, pourquoi a-t-il écouté Bellatrix ce soir-là ? Pourquoi ? Il avait toujours dû lui conseiller la patience, il avait toujours dû la tempérer. Pour qu'ils réussissent. Elle l'avait toujours écouté – pourquoi pas ce soir-là ? Pourquoi pas ce soir-là ?

.

Il avait toujours su la manipuler. Depuis le début. Il l'avait remarquée depuis son arrivée à Poudlard : il savait à quoi elle ressemblait, bien sûr, mais il n'avait entendu que son nom à la cérémonie de répartition.

_Black_.

Ce qui voulait dire pour lui, l'estranger, alliance possible, promotion et respect certain. Il suffisait simplement de savoir comment s'y prendre – il avait un an de plus qu'elle, et il était terriblement intelligent : il y arriverait. Il a commencé par l'observer longuement. Comme un serpent qui guette sa proie. Il a suffit d'un mot à Rosier, son cousin, et ses yeux noirs se sont posés sur lui. Longtemps.

.

_Surtout, ne pas la regarder._ Rester attentif, concentré sur le petit-déjeuner en face de lui. Elle ne devait pas savoir qu'il l'avait remarqué, qu'il savait qu'elle l'observait – il la devinait dans son dos, sentait son regard gris sur lui, plein d'un intérêt contenu. Cela faisait un mois que Rosier avait transmis sa proposition : depuis, les yeux de Bellatrix ne l'avaient pas quitté, méprisants mais curieux.

Dans quelques secondes, il allait faire ses preuves et tout changerait. Quelques secondes, encore, sans la regarder.

Là ! Le premier cri, aigu lui était parvenu, de loin, après avoir rebondi dans les couloirs du château – un concert, maintenant, de voix mêlées, filles et garçons, plus question de jouer au héros, ils hurlaient ensemble. Rodolphus s'en délectait, mais se mordit la langue : ne rien montrer dans son visage s'il voulaient réussir. La cavalcade commençait à faire vibrer les murs et les poitrines. À la table des professeurs, tout s'était figé ; Dumbledore, ce vieil incapable, ne faisait rien, écoutait. Sa _sous-directrice_ attendait son conseil comme les professeurs attendaient ses directives à elle. Il voudrait qu'elle se lève, parce qu'elle ne sait pas rester sans rien faire – elle le fit enfin

Comble de la ponctualité, le premier élève déboula dans le Grand Hall avant qu'elle n'aie pu faire un pas. La salle retint son souffle : il était pâle, les yeux fous, la peau moite – était-ce du sang, son sang, qui coulait sur son front ?

Rodolphus posa lentement ses couverts et essuya délicatement ses doigts sur la serviette pour les croiser devant son menton. Puis, doucement, délibérément, il se tourna vers elle, rencontra son regard – ses yeux brillèrent, elle avait compris. D'un geste encore plus lent, il porta un doigt à ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de ne rien dire. Doucement, imperceptiblement, elle hocha la tête.

Ce soir, tout commencera, pensa-t-il. Il la trouvera dans la salle commune, elle l'aura attendu. Elle n'ira pas à sa rencontre, il devra aller vers elle, reconnaître sa supériorité – du moins en apparence – elle lui lancera son premier défi.

Il l'acceptera avec volupté.

.

Il l'a apprivoisé, longuement. Compris ce qui l'intéressait. Comment elle pensait – curieux mélange de soumission honteuse à son père et de fierté devant la pureté de son sang et son nom.

Black.

La vie de Bellatrix se résumait alors à ces cinq lettres.

Black : pas de pitié, pas de merci contre ceux qui l'insultaient. Pas de peur. Une arrogance cultivée à l'extrême, qu'il tempérait par une formule magique parfaite – _ton père sera déçu_.

.

Peut-être avaient-ils été jumeaux dans une vie antérieure. Peut-être étaient-ils nés de la même âme divisée en deux.

Que de contes, pour une réalité si simple ! Elle voulait ce qu'il souhaitait, il avait ce qu'elle désirait : à eux deux, ils étaient parfaits. Aucun défaut que l'autre ne tempère , sa prudence trop affirmée contrait son enthousiasme débordant. Elle voyait où frapper, il s'assurait que le coup porte et que le sang jaillisse. Il indiquait la meilleure cible, elle voyait immédiatement comment la briser. Elle devinait quand son savoir était inutile, il formulait ses idées vagues pour les rendre réelles.

Ils étaient parfaits. Deux âmes pour un seul esprit. La même jouissance quand le sang vermeil coulait, que les yeux de leurs victimes roulaient de panique et d'horreur mêlées.

Mais elle était une Black, et elle y tenait.

.

_Ton père sera déçu_.

Il a haït cette phrase, parfois. Trop belle, trop magique, et si loin de ce qui faisait Bellatrix – qui n'écoutait rien, ni personne, sauf lui – parce qu'il savait lui parler. Parce qu'il aimait écouter ses projets, dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle était éclairée seulement par les braises dans la cheminée, assise en tailleur sur un tapis. Ils étaient seuls, après le couvre-feu. Ses cheveux noirs étaient lâchés et tombaient en boucles parfois humides sur ses épaules comme un rideau noir. Ses yeux brillaient. De sa voix douce, elle chuchotait... Elle parlait de terreur à inspirer, d'idées nouvelles qui le ravissaient.

_Nous pendrons Grenowich par les pieds en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie._

_Il y a trois épouvantards à enfermer dans les dortoirs des premières années. Nous n'oublierons pas le sort pour fermer toutes les portes à clef._

_Je veux voir une araignée géante sortir des plats servis aux Gryffondors à midi._

_Le petit Prewett sera responsable de la chute de son frère en haut des escaliers._

.

Un jour, il a reçu une lettre de Rosier. Pressante, urgente, qui l'a laissé étonné. Il y avait un sorcier – un grand sorcier. Un prophète, un génie, capable de réaliser leurs vœux les plus secrets. De changer la face du monde. Il fallait que Rodolphus vienne, il fallait qu'il le rencontre, parce que son pouvoir, son charisme, tout cela ne pouvait être rendu par des mots.

Il est venu. Il a vu. Il a été ébloui.

.

_Mon père sera déçu._

Il était resté muet devant la réponse jetée du bout des lèvres. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas prévu son refus. Pourtant, il lui offrait une utopie, si elle acceptait de servir son Seigneur, de faire sienne leur cause. À eux deux, ils seraient le bras droit parfait du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais Bellatrix était de marbre. Trop aristocratique, elle ne voyait que le nom des Sangs-Purs se faire écraser par la puissance de ce nouveau venu, dont on ne trouvait pas la trace dans les arbres généalogiques. Trop fière, elle n'imaginait pas baisser la tête devant cet inconnu, aussi puissant soit-il. Et qu'importe que les Rosier soient déjà à ses pieds : elle était une Black et son père serait déçu si elle pliait le genou.

Il avait hoché la tête en pinçant les lèvres : il fallait trouver une stratégie. Détruire son père. Leur lien. Comment ?

.

_Ton père sera déçu_.

«Et alors ?»

Il était resté coi, la première fois qu'il avait entendu cette réponse, lorsqu'il tentait de l'arrêter dans ses plans pour briser un petit gryffondor. Elle avait ri de sa stupeur.

«Crois-tu qu'un fantôche me ferait peur si longtemps ?, avait-elle enchaîné avec mépris. Mon père peut bien être déçu, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Je suis l'Héritière, maintenant, qu'il le veuille ou pas ! Je suis l'Héritière !»

Il avait couru, ce soir là, sans réfléchir et en se maudissant à chaque pas – elle allait se faire prendre, comment pouvait-il espérer l'accompagner encore si elle ne l'écoutait plus ?

Il était arrivé à temps. Il l'avait projeté dans un renfoncement et s'était tenu à sa place alors que McGonagall arrivait, la baguette levée et les lèvres serrées de colère. Il avait reçu la punition qu'elle méritait, plein de morgue, certain que Dumbledore ne les laisserait pas être exclus de l'école.

Plus tard, il se dit qu'il avait tout calculé de ce geste. Bellatrix voulait dépasser les limites que lui imposaient son éducation et son nom, mais elle avaient encore peur, elle était encore sensible à l'idée d'un justice inhérente à la vie, parfaite, dont la sentence la suivrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vue. Elle y aurait encore cru si elle avait été punie ce soir-là, et elle n'aurait été que médiocre, imparfaite, incapable de réaliser le potentiel qui brillait en elle. Il devait lui montrer que ses actions n'avaient pas de conséquences, qu'elle était libre de tout faire, absolument tout : la justice n'existait pas pour les forts.

Le résultat avait dépassé ses espérances.

.

_Ton père t'a déçue._

Il se souvient de cette phrase, de cette période où Bellatrix lui était presque inaccessible. Elle bondissait comme un tigre en colère dès qu'il allait contre ses projets – cela lui suffisait pour qu'il voit en elle une faiblesse, un vide qu'il n'y avait pas auparavant – il n'arrivait pas à en savoir plus.

Il devait la briser pour découvrir son secret : il gardait le silence quand elle s'adressait à lui, puis se montrait presque tendre comme un frère, la réconfortait, et soudain l'évitait de nouveau ou fustigeait chacune de ses actions. Et, à chaque reproche qu'elle lui adressait, il lui répondait par le même refrain « c'est toi qui a changé. »

Un jour, enfin, elle cessa de résister. Par chance, il était plus de minuit et la salle commune était vide.

Elle était là, dans le noir, les cheveux défaits et les yeux reflétant la lumière rouge des braises. Elle pleurait – du moins l'avait-il deviné aux reflets étranges sur ses joues. Il s'était agenouillé à côté d'elle, elle avait pris sa main pour la porter sur son ventre.

«Là-dedans, chuchota-t-elle, il n'y a plus rien... Plus rien du tout. Il m'a tout pris.»

Il lui promit la vengeance, il lui promit de faire couler plus de sang que ce qu'elle en avait perdu. Il était envahi d'une rage glacée, alors que son esprit comblait tout ce qu'elle ne lui racontait pas : il imagina un viol, parce que c'était la réponse la plus évidente. Et il fit sienne la douleur rageuse qu'elle portait en elle comme un nouveau-né.

Il rêvait encore de cette nuit, parfois. Elle, non. Elle rêvait d'une nuit, avant, et elle se réveillait en hurlant et en sanglotant.

_Plus jamais_ , se promettait-il pendant qu'il la calmait. Ces nuits-là, ils avaient des gestes d'amour dont ils ne reparlaient jamais, des gestes obscènes, bon pour ces niais de traitres-à-leur-sang, mais ils n'en connaissaient pas d'autres. Et il se répétait tout au long de ces nuits une unique chose : _plus jamais_.

Quelque part dans son esprit, il se fustigeait : comment pouvait-il parler comme l'un de ces jeunes innocents, persuadés que l'amour changerait la face du monde ?!

.

_Je ne le décevrai pas._

Elle a un sourire de loup. Il lui rend le même : ils n'ont rien à craindre, leur Seigneur va accepter Bellatrix parmi eux. Les autres peuvent bien pincer leurs lèvres en pensant que c'est une femme – les autres, les vrais sauront la reconnaître comme l'une des leurs. Le même cœur, dans un corps de femme. Un cœur digne de recevoir sa Marque.

Et puis, elle est honnête, _elle_. Elle ne veut pas le pouvoir de leur Seigneur, elle veut simplement être à ses côtés. Ils y seront, bientôt, avec les autres fidèles, couchés à ses pieds comme des tigres repus. Bientôt les intrigants seront démasqués et le monde sera purifié – ils échangent un regard. Ils pensent la même chose – il peut presque sentir le goût du sang et de la victoire dans sa bouche.

.

_Voldemort est très déçu._

C'était le message qu'il devait apporter à l'aînée des Black. Sa sœur venait de déshonorer leur nom en s'enfuyant avec ce moins-que-rien au sang ignoble. Bellatrix devait être folle de rage et lui réfléchissait sans relâche : il avait une idée – une idée brillante, tentante, interdite – il devait la mettre en œuvre.

Il la trouva dans le salon avec sa jeune sœur. Sa mère était en train de se lamenter dans sa chambre, son père était enfermé dans son bureau. Bellatrix faisait les cent pas comme un long cygne noir, Narcissa restait immobile, le regard sombre, les lèvres pincées.

«Rodolphus !»

Il sourit à l'accueil, au regard de Bellatrix qui semblait l'avoir attendu pour prendre une décision :

«Il faut frapper un grand coup.»

Leurs deux voix avaient résonné en même temps. Narcissa les avait regardé, et ce fut la première à parler :

«Je vais aller voir Père. J'ai fait attendre Lucius trop longtemps. Je daterai la lettre d'avant-hier.»

Dans ses beaux yeux brillait la froide résolution des Black. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Bellatrix, et elle caressa doucement la joue de sa sœur.

«Tu seras parfaite, a-t-elle approuvé. Le joyau de leur maison.»

Les lèvres pincées de Narcissa disaient une autre histoire.

«Ce ne sera pas suffisant, a élaboré Rodolphus d'un ton neutre.»

Bellatrix se tourna vers lui avec la vivacité d'un serpent.

«C'est vrai, a continué Narcissa après une légère hésitation. Père a toujours refusé les demandes des autres familles te concernant, mais...»

Elle était magnifique, les poings serrés, les lèvres pincées, pleine d'une rage impuissante. Il cacha son sourire : elle était là où il voulait. Piégée. Le déshonneur de sa maison. Son secret. Leur secret.

Elle refusait d'envisager le mariage : voilà que son refus la frappait dans le dos avec violence. D'une voix douce, il lui offrit la seule porte de sortie qui lui restait :

« Épouse-moi. »

Elle pâlit, serra les dents. Les Lestrange manquaient d'ancienneté – un sang neuf, moins respectable, toujours entaché d'une vague honte que personne ne savait nommer. Narcissa quitta la pièce en silence, pour ne pas entendre la rage de sa sœur. Pour ne pas voir son déshonneur – ou pire, ses larmes.

«Qu'es-tu en train de faire ?, a-t-elle sifflé.»

Il haussa les épaules, s'efforçant de paraître calme, raisonnable et de cacher l'ambition qui faisait battre son cœur.

«Je suis le seul à _savoir_ , Bellatrix. Le seul qui ne te demandera pas un enfant que tu ne pourras pas me donner. Le seul qui ne te laissera pas jouer les maîtresses de maison jusqu'à t’étourdir d'ennui. Le seul qui ne sera pas jaloux de ton intelligence. Le seul qui ne tentera pas de t'arracher les secrets des Black. Le seul à être ton complice. Le seul à te laisser libre, toujours libre, totalement libre de tes actes et de tes mouvements. Le seul qui n'aura pas peur de toi. Je suis le _seul_ , Bellatrix, et tu le sais bien.»

Elle accepta.

Sa plus belle victoire.

.

_Il sera fier de nous._

Elle a un sourire joyeux. Entre ses doigts, sa baguette semble briller avec la lune. Ces fous de Sang-de-bourbes ont cru pouvoir se cacher d'eux et résister ? Les imbéciles ! Leur Seigneur le saura toujours. Il a eu la générosité de les envoyer seulement tout les deux : il s'en sont donné à cœur joie. Les sorts coulaient avec la douceur du miel d'entre leurs lèvres et c'était merveille de voir leurs victimes se tordre de douleur sur le sol et crier merci. Il ne la leur ont pas accordé.

Leurs yeux se croisent, et ils sont de nouveau jeunes mariés, jeunes amants, et le désir court dans ses veines. Pas encore, murmurent leurs sourires. Parfait gentleman, il incline doucement sa tête : elle a un rire ravi et lève sa baguette une dernière fois : voilà le ciel illuminé par leur Marque. Elle tend sa main libre dans sa direction : parodiant les chevaliers galants, il lui offre un baisemain, et transplane jusqu'à leur manoir.

Voldemort a l'habitude : il n'attend pas leur rapport avant le jour.

.

_J'espère que vous ne me décevrez pas..._

La phrase sifflante est tintée de menaces, elle ravive le souvenir encore suintant de la trahison de Regulus. Bellatrix ploie un peu plus le dos, et jette à leur Seigneur un regard éperdu.

«Jamais, promet-elle et Rodolphus répète ce mot avec force.»

Il sent l'esprit de son maître s'insinuer dans son psychisme : il ne résiste pas. Il refuse de mettre en avant tout ce qui lui vient de souvenirs et de convictions pour lui prouver qu'ils ne trahiront jamais – ils n'ont rien à craindre, rien à cacher. Leur Seigneur se retire enfin, et il se sent envahi par une brusque solitude, tempérée par le maigre sourire sur les lèvres de leur maître. Il sent Bellatrix s'incliner un peu plus bas, et se détourner rapidement vers la sortie. Il l'imite.

«Il faut garder Pollux en vie, jette-t-elle dès que les autres Mangemorts sont loin. C'est un faible, il ploiera et le reste des Blacks n'osera pas élever la voix.

-Orion et ton père, indique-t-il d'un ton calme.»

Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire de loup qui lui murmure qu'elle sait déjà comment elle va s'y prendre : un frisson d'excitation lui remonte l'échine. Tout aussitôt, il réfléchit : il tuera son père. Il la vengera. Mais comment faire taire son goût du sang ? Comment la convaincre que c'est lui qui doit absolument tuer Cygnus ?

.

_Tu ne me décevras pas._

Il la regarde, endormie. Elle est magnifique, nue, la bouche entrouverte comme si elle allait parler. Magnifiquement ignorante de son regard, assurée dans son sommeil d'être tranquille, à l'abris de tout danger. Pas parce qu'il est là. Simplement parce qu'elle est elle-même.

Il sourit. Elle est si confiante de pouvoir tout faire seule, si assurée qu'il est simplement son complice, et qu'elle peut vivre sans lui ! Il la laisse croire cela. Elle ne voit pas la façon dont il sait la manipuler, l'amener à prendre la décision qu'il veut. Elle ne le verra jamais, il espère, sinon, elle le tuera pour soulager sa fierté blessée et son orgueil trahi.

Cela n'arrivera jamais. Elle est trop belle lorsqu'il en joue comme d'une marionnette.

.

_Nous ne le décevrons pas._

Les voilà proches de la gloire. Rien ne peut les arrêter. Leur Seigneur est fier d'eux. Rien n'est trop difficile : ils gagnent la guerre – et ce n'est pas une guerre, maintenant, juste une lutte larvée, avec un seul bastion tenu par ce fou de Dumbledore. Mais les îles sont toujours dévorées par les océans ; Dumbledore finira par mourir : ils iront cracher sur sa tombe.

La victoire est toute proche. Ils sont ses serviteurs les plus fidèles, les plus utiles, parce qu'ils sont deux et que les autres sont seuls. Le monde, bientôt, sera libéré de sa fange...

Leur Seigneur va bientôt régner en maître...

.

… Leur Seigneur avait disparu. Ils étaient en déroute, orphelins, ils étaient quatre, ils étaient désespérés.

Il y avait eu un silence qui résonnait d'une évidence: c'était impossible. Comment deux sorcier dont un sang-de-bourbe auraient-ils pu faire disparaître leur Seigneur ? Non, ce devait être un piège, ou un coup de dés dont leur Maître avait le secret. Ou il se trouvait dans une situation délicate, et c'était leur devoir de lui rendre sa puissance.

Les Londubat avaient des informations, Croupton en avait la certitude. Et Rabastan avait dit que ce n'était pas impossible, que leur Seigneur avait demandé des informations à leur propos en même temps que les Potter. Bellatrix a organisé l'expédition comme dans un temps de souvenirs de Poudlard. Mais il n'a rien dit – il a suivi.

Il n'aurait pas dû – pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? C'était son rôle, pourtant, depuis un temps mort et enterré, son rôle d'aiguiser ses idées et de s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas pris. Ils ne devraient pas être là. Ils auraient dû mourir pour protéger leur Seigneur. Ils auraient dû disparaître avec lui. Ils auraient dû le faire revenir d'entre les morts.

Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ?

.

Le froid des Détraqueurs ne lui apporte aucune réponse. Il tente ses doigts à travers les barreaux de la cellule pour rencontrer la main de Bellatrix, mais ne touche que du vide. Il tremble. Il a froid. Où est-elle ?

Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit, pourquoi sont-ils ici ?

Dans un rêve ou dans un souvenir, le regard de Bellatrix le vrille, lui fait mal. _Parce que c'est toujours moi qui ai décidé de tout depuis le début, mon amour_.


End file.
